Daughter of Apollo
by iloveallthesebooks
Summary: Carter Kane discovers that one of his students has a secret, her secret gives him and Sadie the key to understanding his meeting with Percy and his mother's warning about other gods.
1. Chapter 1

Carter Kane had a lot on his mind. He had just come back from Sadie's room after having a very long, repetitive and serious conversation about other gods. It had been eight months since his encounter with Percy. He still didn't know what to make of him. He had only told Sadie, Walt and Zia and they all agreed that he had something to do with the cryptic warning his mother told Sadie about other gods. They suspected that he was Greek, but they weren't entirely sure.

He was so lost in thought as he walked the halls of the Brooklyn house that he almost didn't hear the voice wafting out of a room.

"…don't know what to do; they are beginning to figure it out."

Carter heard the voice of one of his brightest students coming from her room. The door was slightly open and through the crack he could see Kyra Mathews looking at something he couldn't see looking very worried.

Kyra is a pretty and athletic with wavy brown hair and smooth tan skin. She was one of his best students. She was blood of the pharaohs and came to Brooklyn house last September saying that she would have to leave for the summer. The strange thing was that she had an insane level of combat training when she first arrived. She said her mom didn't know she was blood of the Pharaohs, but that Kyra had done martial arts since she was five. She also had an air of mystery like none other. There were certain things that she would never go into depth about: how she found out she was blood of the Pharaohs, where she went during the summer, and her father. She would give a short flimsy answer to each, "my mom dug up some old stuff in my great grandparents' house", "a camp", and "do you really have to know who my dad is?" All answers where said with venom and hostility.

"Do they think you have anything to do with it?" another voice asks. Carter is startled because he doesn't recognize the voice. It sound like a teenage boy, but not a magician he knew.

"No, only the four teachers know anything. They aren't careful about where they talk, and ever since I heard the words "other gods" I have been eavesdropping." She replies.

Carters eyes widen, she had been listening to their conversations? She knows about the other gods and clearly has something to do with them. He considers bursting into the room to see who she's talking to, but their information could be invaluable.

"So that's good. Why don't you tell them? They seem nice enough they could even help us." The voice says.

"When dad first told me what I was, he warned me to keep it a secret. I risked a lot telling you. Plus if it goes wrong, like it did with the Romans, we could end up with another army trying to kill us, and there are a lot more of them than us."

_Us._ The words echo in Carters head. _Who's "us"? _Not only that, but she mentioned her dad, she has been lying about him, and about how she found out about her blood. Millions of other questions swim in his head.

"Fine." The other voice answers, "Just be careful. Love you."

"Love you too." She says and moves her hand through the air just outside of Carters vision like she's swatting a fly.

The conversation is finished and Carter takes a deep breath before swinging open the door. Kyra whips around and looks at Carter. She seems to go through a series of emotions, shock and fear, before landing on anger,

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" she asks crossing her arms in front of her.

"I heard what you said Kyra." He says bluntly.

Kyra looks terrified before forcing her face back to anger and speaking, "You eavesdropping that was a private conversation!"

"From what it sounds like you have been eavesdropping too." He answers as calmly as he can.

"I had too. You were talking about things you shouldn't and your mother never should have said what she did. Worlds have been kept apart for reasons, Carter, we never get along." She answers factually.

"What world is yours?"

"I belong to two. I never should have been born. My mother didn't know what she was, and my father, for all his sight was blind. I was born and fifteen years later I realize that I not only belong in my father's world, but yours. He sends me here with the promise that I could go back to my family during the summer. Then after a week, my mother shows up and takes me back here to keep me safe."

"Who's your father?"

She pauses and seems to weigh telling the truth against telling a lie before deciding on one, "My father is the Greek god Apollo."


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie was walking hand-in-hand with Walt down the halls of the mansion. They were discussing some of the Greeks myths they had been studying. Walt had been looking at death myths in particular because strange things had been happening with death recently.

"I have been trying to figure it out, but I cant." Walt said, "I don't know what's causing all this stuff and the only hint I've gotten is a ghost saying something about "The Doors of Death" but nothing else."

He stopped talking when they heard the sound of steps moving down the halls. Zia came around the corner and almost crashed into them.

"Have you seen Carter?" she asked looking annoyed.

"No. Have you checked in the library? He's been reading so much lately that I think he may be in love with books." Sadie said.

"I have and he wasn't there." Just as she finished Carter came around the corner looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Guys, you need to come with me now, I've found something huge." He said quickly and turned around and practically ran down the hall.

Zia, Walt and Sadie exchanged worried looks before running after him. They expected him to go to the library, but instead he winded through the halls to the rooms where the students slept. He stopped at a door and walked in. They went in after him and found themselves in the room of one of their students, Kyra.

She turned around when she saw them she crossed her arms, "So Carter, you got them, should I spill my entire life story now or over tea?" she sounded very annoyed but Sadie could see an inner fear behind her annoyance that she was trying to hide.

"This is important Kyra, you need to tell them." Carter pleaded

"Fine." She crossed her arms and took a deep breath, "Those "other gods" you keep worrying about- well they're the Greek gods. Not only that, but in addition to being blood of the pharaohs, the Greek god Apollo is my father."

Their eyes widened and they looked to Carter for conformation that this wasn't just a prank. His eyes were just as wide as he nodded. "Wait a minute; a Greek god is your dad?" Sadie asked.

Kyra rolled her eyes, "Yes." She sounded annoyed, like she has had to answer that question a lot.

"How does that happen?"

"You know the old Greek myths with demigods like Hercules and Perseus? Well the Greek gods are still around and still fall in love with mortals and have kids. My father unwittingly fell in love with my mother, unaware that in she was blood of the pharaohs, making me a magician-demigod hybrid." She didn't seem uncomfortable in explaining such a personal thing, more annoyed, like she has had to say it a lot.

"Do demigods have powers?" Zia asked.

Kyra seemed less annoyed by that question, "Yes, they are related to their parents. I, for example, am born with incredibly good aim, especially with a bow." To illustrate her point she lifted a dart from a table and threw it at the dart board about twenty feet across the room where it embedded in the center of the target.

"And," she continued, "I am very good at healing and music."

"Wait a minute, if there are Greek gods and demigods, then why haven't we met any?" Walt inquired.  
>"You have you just didn't know it. There are two demigods on your school, but I will not disclose them, that is their information to share." She answered.<p>

Carter jumps up, "Do you know a Percy?" he asked.

Before Kyra had been acting casual, picking at her nails, acting annoyed, but at that name her eyes widened and she stared at Carter, "How did you learn that name?"

"Do you know him?" Sadie asked.

She barley glanced at Sadie and said, "I'm not answering any more questions until you answer mine."

"I was hunting a giant crocodile and he was hunting it to, we crossed paths, fought a little, and then killed it together. He never told me what he was, and I didn't either."

Gears seemed to turn in her head and she was lost in thought for a moment before urgently asking, "When was this?"

"Like late last December about."

She looked immensely relived and closed her eyes. She then looked up at the ceiling, "That was after he went missing, she must have sent him there before stealing his memories." She said so quietly Sadie almost couldn't hear. "Thanks for the heads up! I really enjoyed believing I was going to be punished horribly for revealing this secret!" she shouted angrily at the ceiling.

"Wait, who is Percy?" Carter asked.

"Percy Jackson is the most powerful demigod alive. He is the son of Poseidon and has saved the world from total destruction. Last winter he went missing. We know where he is now though." She says. The way she spoke she clearly looked up to him.

"Ok, I feel like we are skipping some major information here, why don't you just explain the whole Greek god thing from the beginning so we know some background here." Zia suggests.

"Fine" she says and explains how the Greek gods moved to America and have demigods and how monster hunt after demigods and try to kill the so they went to a camp, Camp Half-Blood, and trained. Then she explained how the Greek gods had multiple personalities and had Roman aspects and Roman children. When she finished explaining Sadie felt like her head was going to explode from too much information.

"Okay I have a headache please tell me it doesn't get more complicated." Sadie said rubbing her temples.

"It does actually. A couple years ago the old Titans rose up again. Last summer there was a giant battle in Manhattan when the Titan, Kronos, tried to take Olympus. Percy Jackson led us and defeated Kronos. Then a few months later the gods stop talking to us, he disappeared and three new kids show up at camp. One of them had no memories and they went on a quest during which he remembered that he isn't Greek he was Roman. We discovered there was a Roman camp as well where Percy had been sent also without memories. The goddess Hera had switched them as an exchange of leaders in an attempt to unite the Greeks and the Romans. Seven Half-bloods from a mixture of both camps were required to complete a quest that would save the world.

Unfortunately, when we sent some demigods to see them, one was possessed and fired on the camp and now the Romans are marching on our camp to kill us. Now the seven demigods are on their quest in Rome to defeat the giants and close the doors of death." Kyra placed a hand on a bronze sun pendant that she kept around her neck, which seemed to reassure herself

"Then why are you here?" Zia asked, "Isn't your camp in trouble?"

Kyra looked furious, "Do you think I want to be here?! My friends and family could die! My mother was afraid of me being in another war so she sent me here! I want to leave but my mother told the camp director that if I show up, I should be sent back here. My mom is trying to get me to embrace my Egyptian side because it is safer, but I've always been more Greek."

"How are we safer, we get attacked by demons all the time? We went to war against a giant snake!" Sadie asked.

Kyra looked away, "Demigods have a sort of scent that monsters pick up on and hunt us down. Demigods never make it past 25."

There is a tense silence for a moment before Walt asks, "You mentioned Giants and the door of death. What are they?"

Kyra looked relieved to get off the topic of her certain death, "The Giants are children of Gaea, like the Titans, but they have a different father. Gaea is asleep, but she's so powerful that in her sleep she can do things. So she raised the Giants and opened the Doors of Death. The Doors of Death are like a second entrance and exit to the Greek underworld and Gaea trapped the Death god that guarded them and controlled death. She rose certain people from the dead and until the death god was released people didn't stay dead, demigods and monsters alike. You wouldn't have noticed because you only have power over the Egyptians, it only affected the Greeks and Romans." She said nodding to Walt. "The Doors of Death are still open and our team of demigods is working to fix that."

Suddenly there was a roar that shook the entire Brooklyn house.


	3. Chapter 3

Carter watched as Kyra's hands flew to her necklace with the bronze sun on it. She twisted it so it broke into two halves in either hand. Instantly the two halves grew into a large bronze bow and a sheath full of arrows. She slung the arrows onto her back and ran to the window. She swore in what sounded like another language and turned to them.

"There's a Hell Hound down there. Now that you now about me I am easier to find by monsters. Excuse me I have to go kill it." She said quickly and ran out of the room. Carter stared after her for a moment before running after her with Walt, Sadie, and Zia on his tail.

Kyra could run really fast and by time Carter made it down stairs Kyra was already well into battle with the Hell Hound. It was massive, the size of a garbage truck, with a mop of jet black fur and glowing red eyes. It roared at her and swept a paw at her, but she moved with lightning fast reaction time out of the way and shot an arrow at its side. It roared in anger and Kyra backed up.

"HEY, FURBALL!" Sadie shouted. Leave it to Sadie to charge into a situation without a plan. It glanced at Sadie, but then seemed to decide she wasn't worth it and turned back to Kyra. Kyra fired arrows rapidly at it. It appeared to be getting injured and when it roared again, Kyra hit it in its mouth and it dissolved into dust.

Kyra retrieved her arrows and returned them to her sheath before placing he bow and sheath together. They shrunk back down into her pendant which she placed back at her throat. "Well, I'm going back to camp, are you coming with me?" she said turning back to them.

"Come with you to your camp?" Carter asked bewildered. Sadie seemed annoyed that the monster had ignored her.

"Well, now you know about us, maybe we can become allies." She said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Carter said.

"Why not? I know both sides and I doubt you will start a war for no reason."

"When I met Percy the monster we fought, it felt planned. The monster was put there by someone."

"Yeah, Hera, let's go." She walked off and in a moment Sadie, Walt, Zia, and Carter followed.

"Who's going to watch Brooklyn house while we are gone?" Carter asked.

"I will." Zia said, "We don't want to threaten them with a bunch of strange magical people."

"I will too." Walt said.

"Then it's decided." Kyra announced and went to the curb to hail a cab turning a corner.

"Are you two sure?" Carter asked.

"Yeah." They both said at once.

"Ok." He and Sadie said good bye and turned to see a cab pulling up.

"Can you take us to long island?" Kyra asked the driver.

"Yeah, but it'll cost you." He replied.

They piled into the backseat of the taxi and it took off. They rode in silence, only broken when Kyra would give the driver directions. They drove down long island until they reached a strawberry farm.

"This is it." Kyra said.

The driver gave her a weird look and Carter was thinking the same thing, _a strawberry farm?_ She handed the driver a wad of cash and got out. Carter and Sadie followed her. She walked up the hill and past a pine tree. Carter followed and crashed into an invisible wall.

"Oops, sorry." Kyra said, "I, Kyra Mathews, give Carter and Sadie Kane permission to enter Camp Half-Blood."

Carter took a step forward and the barrier was gone. He glared pointedly at Kyra who shrugged and said, "I thought it would let you through. Now when we walk through the camp, keep your head down, don't talk, and don't be interesting, we are going to go to see Chiron first."

They walked through the camp and did as she said they got a few glances, but people didn't pay much attention to them. They walked past strange cabins, one shined gold, and another had a coating of what looked like blood. They reached a large building and followed Kyra inside. She led them into a room filled with grape vines and smelling of wine.

Sadie nudged Carter and muttered, "It's like the jungle room." He shuddered remembering being turned into a lizard.

A tall man walked into the room, it took Carter a moment to register that his bottom half was a horse. It didn't surprise him much, he had seen weirder. "So these are the Egyptians?" he said.

"Yeah, Chiron, this is Carter and Sadie, Carter and Sadie, this is Chiron." She said.

He nodded to them and turned to Kyra, "Have you explained everything to them?"

"I have done a brief overview. Why don't you two share, I'm going to go practice my archery." She spun around and left and Chiron said, "Excuse me for a moment." He trotted after her and after a few minutes came back. "Kyra is eager to return to the camp, so we will just talk" he said.

He went over to a wheelchair and backed into it so that his entire horse part disappeared into the chair. "I hope this will make it easier to talk. So tell me about magicians and I will fill you in on the details Kyra didn't mention."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyra walked through Camp Half-Blood to the archery ranges. She heard a familiar voice call, "Hey, Kyra!"

She turned and saw her boyfriend, Sam, running toward her. Sam was a son of Aphrodite, but he didn't act like his siblings, he fought and trained. He first came to camp after the Battle of Manhattan. The camp had been flooded with campers and she was showing Sam around. He was nice and even after he had been claimed, she had trained with him.

She ran over to him and caught him in a hug. He swung her around and set her down. "I've missed you." She said and planted a kiss on his mouth.

"C'mon, we've been Iris-Messaging all summer!" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, but the Brooklyn House has bad coverage, you're all blurry." She joked. When he had first heard of Iris-Messaging he asked if some places had bad coverage and she had been teasing him ever since. "Thanks for making sure Drew didn't see Carter and Sadie come in, she would have pounced on them."

"No problem. I've wanted to fill her bed with mud ever since Piper left."

"_You filled her bed with mud?"_ Kyra asked, her eyes widening.

He laughed, "No, I scattered her clothes through the cabin. I wish I had filled her bed with mud."

She smiled, "I really want to break out the bow; I've hardly used it since my mother stole me away."

"And locked you in a tower." He said.

"It's more of a mansion than a tower."

"Things like that make it hard for me to feel bad for you." He said, "Why aren't you doing story telling with Uncle Chiron and Carter and Sadie?"

"I said I was unnecessary, and that I needed to catch up on my training. It took me _four arrows _to take down a Hell Hound today." She said.

"Yes, simply appalling. I think you may even have a small scratch on your arm." He said sarcastically.

"It used to take two." She said defensively.

"You're like one of those students who gets all grumpy when they get an 'A-'on a test because they were going for an 'A+'" he said.

"Do you want my help training or not?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Of course, all the other Apollo kids roll their eyes every time I don't hit the target perfectly. Everyone always says they wish the Aphrodite kids were useful, but they roll their eyes whenever I train."

"Okay." She said.

They walked down to the ranges, but the other Apollo kids are already training. When Will Solace spotted Kyra he walked up to them smiling, "I was starting to think a monster got you Kyra."

"I was fine, it was just a couple of weeks, I only got attacked once." She replied.

"Really? You are one lucky archer. Remind me again why you had to take care of your mother?"

"Her parents died in a car crash, she was really upset, I couldn't leave her alone." That was the lie Kyra had formulated with Chiron to explain her absence. Chiron had known the bare minimum about where she was going.

"Is she okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah. I really need to catch up on my training though."

"Feel free to train with us."

"I'll practice with Sam."

"Okay." He went off to train with the rest of her cabin.

She took off her pendant and was soon armed with her bow and arrows. Sam retrieved his bow and they spent some time practicing. Shooting a bow became easier and her arrows flew straighter as her muscles remembered the feel and weight of the bow. She gave Sam tips on shooting the bow. He was the best archer outside of Apollo cabin; incidentally he was also the only archer outside of the Apollo cabin. That's part of the reason he and Kyra trained together, they were both different from their brothers and sisters, only Kyra didn't have sisters, she was Apollo's only daughter.

Kyra was never sure if her being the only girl was a coincidence or if Apollo only had sons and she was a freak, she did have a lot of other strange qualities. Kyra's abnormalities, her lack of dyslexia for example, and her gender, were most likely because of her Egyptian blood. Just like her lack of being able to call on the power of any of the Egyptians gods can be attributed to her Greek blood.

She embraced her individuality and made herself more individual. She listened to Indie bands no one else had heard of. If a certain style was popular she wore the opposite. If everyone went one way she went the other.

After a while of training, Will came over and said, "Chiron's looking for you, he says to come now."


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie sat after Chiron had shared the details of their world. He was far superior to Kyra in explaining things. It made sense, he was the one to explain their world to all the demigods of the camp, he had years of practice. She still couldn't get over the way they treated their gods. Magicians had almost no respect for the gods and constantly fought them. She herself had said plenty of rude things to Isis and other gods, but from what she could understand, if you looked at these gods funny, you got changed into a variety of different animals.

They had explained to the teacher and he had sat quietly and patiently as their story unwound, with awkward silences and lots of points hastily mentioned because they forgot to say them when they were going through their tale originally. Half way through their story he had a camper go get Kyra, and by time they had all finished she walked in with beads of sweat on her forehead and a much cheerier expression.

"So have you freaked out yet? Did he explain our past war and upcoming war again, because I think I explained it badly." She said in a light tone, wiping her brow.

"Yes I explained it Kyra, why don't you take them on a tour of our camp?" he said in the tone of someone who is very tired and has been recently plagued by a cloud of alarm clocks.

"You sure? How much should I tell people when they ask about them?" She asked.

"Tell them that they are unclaimed demigods."

"Aren't they a bit old for that? Plus they're brother and sister and those almost never happen." She said, "Should I just call them narrow minded and walk away looking offended, 'cause that usually works."

"Fine." He said sounding resigned.

"Okay, let's start the tour with a quick visit to each cabin." She said clapping her hand together. She spun around, "Let's be off!"

"You okay?" Carter asked falling into step beside Sadie.

"I feel like I can never complain about Dad being absent ever again, their parents are much worse." She said.

"I also have a strong feeling that if we encounter any gods, we will accidentally say something that gets us turned into slugs." He said, keeping up the lighter tone.

"We'll be the least athletic kids in camp, I'm pretty sure I saw a rock climbing wall with lava on it on the way here."

Kyra walked past each cabin giving a brief description of each god and what their children are like. When they reached a cabin painted pink that looked like a Barbie house, an annoyed familiar face walked out.

"Kyra, I heard that-" Drew started in voice like honey that made Sadie's head a little foggy, but when she caught sight of Sadie and Carter she cut off and the fogginess left her head. "What is she doing here? Please tell me Kyra you did not bring mortals to camp, I knew you didn't have a lot of friends, but that's just sad."

Sadie was about to respond when Kyra retaliated to Drew's remark with venom and power, "Oh shut up Drew, I may not have any friends by your definition, but no one on the entire camp likes you even a teensy bit. You're a dictator who doesn't deserve the gift of charmspeak, Piper is a thousand times the person you are, and if you had even a shred of decency, then you would have let someone with even the slightest regard for the people around them head the Aphrodite cabin!" she got up in Drew's face. In all her time at Brooklyn house, Sadie had never seen her do that.

"Who? Your boyfriend?" Drew said sneering at Kyra.

"Anyone. You are the poster child of the stereotypical Aphrodite kid, you give them a bad name and you are utterly and completely useless. If you even try charmspeak on me, so help me, I will duct tape you to the wall of your cabin, and you can watch as no one helps you, they just sit by and laugh." She said crossing her arms.

Drew gave her a look of pure hatred before turning to Sadie and Carter, a big smile on her face, "What are you doing here hon?" she said sweetly, but this time her voice didn't make Sadie's head foggy.

"Same thing you're supposed to be doing." She said, hoping it wasn't too obvious that she had no clue what to do.

"So you're a demigod then? You look like you belong in the Hypnos cabin, why don't you go there instead of getting a tour from queen aggressive?"

"I'm fine where I am." Sadie said to mask that she didn't know who Hypnos was.

"Whoever your parent is, it's certainly not Aphrodite, or anyone powerful, probably a minor god." She said resting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't feel too bad." She strutted off.

"Ugh, she's disgusting." Kyra said once Drew left, "She just is grumpy because she thinks that there aren't any hot boys currently available at camp. You have to be a little aggressive around her to remind her how useless she is, otherwise she'll use charmspeak on you."

"What is charmspeak?" Carter asked.

"It's a power some Aphrodite kids have; it's like how some magicians use divine words to influence your mind." She said quietly, so they wouldn't be over heard.

"Great, mind control for pretty kids." Sadie said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, there are only two of them and the more powerful one is pretty cool, but she's one of the seven, so she isn't here." Kyra said with a grin.

After the tour was finished Kyra decided to give them some training. She got a handsome boy named Sam to help train them. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes set in an angular tanned face. He was a son of Aphrodite who trained to fight with Kyra. A few minutes after he arrived she could tell they were a couple. They smiled around each other and seemed to have inside jokes that would make the other burst out laughing. It was getting rather annoying and Sadie wondered if this is what it felt like for her students when she and Walt taught a class.

Sadie also discovered that she was very out of shape and had very little skill with weapons. Carter, of course, could use the weapons and Sadie blamed him having a war god in his head for months. How could she help it if her goddess didn't use weapons? After a while she gave up and sat off to the side with Kyra as Sam and Carter sword fought.

"So, what do you think of the camp?" Kyra asked Sadie.

"It's weird, some ways it reminds me of Brooklyn house and in others it seems totally different."

To her surprise Kyra nodded, "I felt the same way when I first came to Brooklyn house. the trick is to stop comparing them. When you compare them, you blur the line between them and soon you can't tell if one thing is Greek or Egyptian."

Sadie nodded. They trained until the sun began to set. Then Kyra said they should meet Chiron and plan out what they are going to say at the campfire. Sadie was worried, what if everything goes wrong and we're in a war?


	6. Chapter 6

The fire rose and danced as the campers sang. Carter thought the music sounded a little cheesy, but the demigods seemed to enjoy it anyway. They laughed and sang along as the children of Apollo led them. Kyra was playing a guitar and a few others had instruments, the light cheery music blended together, but it couldn't distract Carter from his worry. He sat off to the side a little with Sadie, Chiron stood beside them.

Once the song ended Chiron stamped his hoof on the rock and got their attention. "As you know, two new people came to camp today. We should give them a warm welcome." They cheered. "You should also know something very important; the Greek gods are not alone." Any quiet whispers being passed through the crowd stopped, and then returned with more energy than before.

"There are other gods who share the world. They come from another land and for a long time the two worlds have been kept secret, but now the curtain that separates them must be pushed back in order to defat Gaea. There are Egyptian gods that share the world with us." He says. There a flurry of mutters and movement before Chiron stomps his hoof again. "Just like us, their world domes with good and bad. Just like us they have fought battles against evil. They have demons, who are much like our monsters, and magicians who use magic to defeat them. Here today we have two magicians."

Everyone glanced at Carter and Sadie and muttered.

"They are not here to fight; they are here to be our allies. We should show kindness and hope that they help us in our war with the giants." He finished. "Now it's late and you should go to bed, tomorrow the head counselors will meet in the big house."

"What?! A tough looking girl said standing up, "you can't honestly expect us to just go to our cabins after that, tell us more!"

"Clarisse, I have told all you need to know for now, I expect you to be at the meeting tomorrow and in the meantime fulfill your duties as head counselor." He said.

Other people stood up and shouted and argued Chiron had to stamp his hoof several time and yell, "QUIET!" before the chaos ended. "Now it is late and you will go to your cabins immediately."

The campers stared at Carter and Sadie as they left, then it was just Carter, Sadie, Chiron and a girl with frizzy red hair in the amphitheater. "Hi," the girl said, holding out her hand, "I'm Rachel, the oracle."

"I'm Carter and this is my sister Sadie, what is an oracle?"

"I tell the future occasionally; or rather the future kind of possesses me and makes me say prophecies." She said.

"So you know the future?" Sadie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, the prophecies are really cryptic and I don't even remember them once I say them." She said shrugging.

"She wanted to talk to you two so I told her to wait after everyone had left." Chiron said.

"Why do you want to talk to us?" Carter asked.

"I got a hunch, I get those sometimes and they are usually right so I follow them." Suddenly she fainted. Chiron moved forward and just barely had time to catch her. Then her eyes flew open and were glowing green. Green smoke spewed from her mouth and a raspy voice spoke,  
><em>For Rome and Egypt's trust to earn,<em>

_And for the Earth to cease to churn,_

_The long lost statue must return,_

_And Apollo's daughter must burn._

She collapsed into Chiron's arms and he gently laid her down. "She needs to rest." He said quietly.

Carter stood in shock, "Was that a prophecy?" he asked. Chiron nodded not quiet looking at him. The last line echoed in Carter's head, _And Apollo's daughter must burn._ Apollo only had one daughter, he was suddenly terrified for her. "That last line…what do we tell Kyra?" he asked.

"Nothing, tell her nothing." Chiron said quietly. "Telling them just makes it worse." He said.

"Them? This has happened before?" Sadie asked. Her eyes were wide and she looked slightly hysterical.

"Yes, although the last time it happened the demigod we believed would die lived. We misinterpreted the prophecy, but greatly distressed the demigod in question. Would you want to know that you will die and there is nothing you can do?" he said looking up at them sadly.

"But it said, '_For Rome and Egypt's trust to earn,' _but we already trust you!" Sadie was getting distressed. Carter remembered Kyra and Sadie talking while he and Sam fought, she didn't want Kyra to die now that Kyra had finally started to be friendly to Sadie.

"There are many of you, not all of them may agree." Chiron said.

"But can't we do something?" Carter asked.

"You could help us defeat Gaea." Chiron said, "That is the only hope."

"_But Kyra will die!_" Sadie said.

"I know, but if we don't then Kyra will die anyway along with countless lives. Kyra cannot be saved."

"How can you just stand there telling us there is nothing we can do?!" Sadie said angrily.

"Because there isn't." he said sadly. "You can sleep in the Big House tonight." He said.

Rachel was beginning to wake up, "What's going on?" she asked blearily, taking in Sadie's upset expression.  
>"You said a prophecy." Chiron said gently.<p>

"I know that, but what did I say?" she said becoming more awake and seeing how upset Sadie and Carter were.

"I'll explain it to you in the Big House, I think that we could all use some rest, he said helping her up." He helped her out of the amphitheater leaving Carter and Sadie alone.

Sadie screamed into her teeth and kicked a stone sending it across the theater. "How can he just accept it and do nothing like that?" she said angrily.

"I think this has happened enough before that he has just come to accept it." Carter said. He was trying to calm Sadie down but on the inside he wanted to kick something and yell.

"So now you're all fine with this too?" she said turning on Carter.

"No I'm not. I think you need to calm down." He said trying to not get angry.

"We never should have come here, if we hadn't then Kyra would be fine." She said.

"No she wouldn't have, Gaea would rise and the world would end. Because we came here we can save countless lives, don't treat this like it's your fault." He said.

She paced back and forth before she managed to calm down a bit and say, "Fine, I'm going to sleep." And stormed out leaving Carter alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie hardly slept last night; she had bags under her eyes and felt so tired she could hardly stand up. She was avoiding Kyra; she didn't want to have to face her knowing what she did. She sat in a chair around a Ping-Pong table in the Big House. The counselors came in and sat around the table. Clarisse sat down and put her feet on the table and a few of the other counselors were chatting. Carter sat beside her silently and Kyra sat on the other side of carter smiling and messing with her nails. It hurt Sadie to watch her, but she was happy and she remembered what Chiron said and didn't tell her.

Chiron rolled in in his wheel chair and stopped at the head of the table. "So I understand many of you still have questions about the Egyptian Gods, so I have called you so that you can ask questions." He said.

There was a quiet before Drew asked, "Are all your weird friends at BAG Magicians too?"

Sadie rolled her eyes expecting a more difficult question, "Yes they are Magicians. We all study different areas of magic. More recently we have been studying the path of the gods."

"What's that?" a boy asked.

Sadie stalled and looked to Carter, he was better at explaining things in his nerdy way. "The path of the gods is when a magicians calls on an Egyptian god for power. They can also host the god. When a magician hosts a god they air either possessed completely by it, live in battle with it, or become the "eye" of the god and have a perfect union." Carter explains.

"So you have a god in your head?" a boy asked.

"Not anymore, we gave them up and called on their power occasionally. The gods left after we defeated Aphophis, so now we can't call on them at all."

"So your gods left too?" a girl asked.

_Too?_ Sadie though and looked at Carter confused, they hadn't heard anything about the Greek gods leaving. Sadie saw Kyra looking at them; she seemed to pick up on their silent conversation and stepped in, "No, not all of their gods left, any that we hosting a Magician in harmony stayed behind. Also their gods were forced to leave, in their world there are the forces of chaos and order which have to be balanced. Aphophis was the embodiment of chaos and when they defeated him they had to balance order and chaos, so the gods had to leave in order to keep balance."

All eyes looked at Kyra intently; they clearly didn't know what she was. "Are you a Magician too?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that?" she said with false innocence, clearly enjoying Drew's rage.

"Are you a demigod?" Clarisse asked looking angry.

"Duh, how else would I get to camp?" she said. Sadie thought that Kyra wasn't being fair, it was a fair question to ask; she was being a little condescending.

"So you're both?" Clarisse asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kyra responded.

"Do you have a god in your head?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course not, I already had too much godliness in me, extra godliness wouldn't fit." She said. It was probably true, but the way she explained it made her sound a little conceited. She was acting a little weird and on edge. Sadie remembered the line in the prophecy and didn't look at Kyra, instead she looked at a gouge in the table that looked like it had been made by a knife.

They went on for what felt like hours, questioning and answering going around in circles. Sadie noticed a lot of questions being directed a Kyra. She was one of the betters at explaining it. She usually found something similar in the Greek world to compare difficult things to understand to.

After answering hundreds of questions, Sadie felt like her head was going to fall off. Chiron cleared his throat and said, "Now that you understand the Egyptian world, there is another thing we must attend to, last night Rachel told a prophecy."

Everyone jerked up at Chiron and gave him their attention. "What was it?" Will asked.

"_For Rome and Egypt's trust to earn,_

_And for the Earth to cease to churn,_

_The long lost statue must return."_

Chiron said leaving out the last line. They all thought about it.

"Well that's pretty easy to figure out, if we become allies with the Romans and the Egyptians then we defeat Gaea and to become allies all we have to do is find the lost statue." A boy said.

"Yeah, but there are probably hundreds of lost statues, how will we know which one?" another boy pointed out. "Furthermore, it could be more complicated than we first think and it sounds incomplete. Are you sure there isn't more?" he said looking at Chiron.

"No, that is all." Chiron lied.

"So what could this statue be?" a girl asked.

"There are a lot of lost statues, it could be one of hundreds." A boy pointed out.

"Ok, could the Athena cabin look into this and we can meet up again in a few days?" Chiron suggested. They all nodded and left.

Sadie walked with Carter out of the big house behind the counselors, Kyra was out in front. "Sadie, do you want to talk about the prophecy?" Carter asked.

"There's nothing to talk about, we are just going to save the world and move on." She said coldly.

"Sadie I'm worried about you."

"Don't be I'm not the one to be worried about." She sped ahead and left Carter behind.

When she made it outside she saw Kyra standing on the deck staring at the ground a few feet in front of her. Sadie looked up and saw Sam running over. "Kyra?" she said moving closer. Sadie looked at the ground where Kyra was staring but saw nothing.

"Kyra?" she said getting worried, Kyra wasn't responding. She reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch her!" she heard Sam hiss. He was at the railing of the big house.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie asked.

"She has PTSD, this happens sometimes, she can't hear us." He said out of breath.

"Wait, is she having a flashback?" Sadie asked looking at Sam.

He nodded solemnly. He came around the railing so he was just in front of Kyra. She remained frozen.

"If you touch her it triggers her battle instinct and she will attack you." He said. "Kyra, you're at Camp Half-blood, remember?" suddenly she started hyperventilating and sunk to the ground. He crouched in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she wrapped her hands around him and clung to him like her life depended on it. She pulled away, "Sam, it was different this time."

"What?" he said his brow furrowed.

Sadie felt like she should leave but she was too curios.

"He…he died…like usual, but this time something different happened." She said.

_He died? _Sadie thought, _Who died?_

"After he died, I caught on fire." She said.

Sadie remembered the line in the prophecy and walked away. She probably should have left sooner, she probably wasn't supposed to see that, but she couldn't help but wonder what she saw.


	8. Chapter 8

5 years earlier

Kyra walked onto the basketball court. She had a ball tucked under her arm and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was ten years old and the court had a bunch of teenage boys on it playing a game. She took a deep breath, today she was finally going to ask.

"Can I play with you guys?" she said loudly looking up at them.

They stopped and looked at her, "Can I join your game?" she asked; her courage was starting to fade.

"Sorry kid, I don't really think you're our level." A boy said.

She looked at them defiantly, "This is because I'm ten and a girl, right?" she said and crossed her arms, "I bet I can shoot better than you."

They looked annoyed, "Look kid, just go play with dolls or something." The boy said.

"How about we play horse and if I lose, then I'll stop bugging you, but if I win I get to play." She said.

"Look kid-" the boy started, but another cut him off, "Just humor the girl Patrick." He said. "I'm Chris, who are you?"

"I'm Kyra." She said smiling.

"Ok Kyra, why don't you take first shot?" he said kindly.

"Ok." She said. She took a deep breath and walked to half court. She saw a boy roll his eyes. She lifted up the ball and shot, it arced perfectly and went through the hoop without touching the rim. A wide smile cut across her face and she turned to see the boys standing there with their mouths hanging open. "Your turn."

Chris looked at her suspiciously.

After fifteen minutes Kyra had won and was allowed to join their game. She played and the other boys didn't pass her the ball very often, except Chris. Whenever she got the ball she would shoot and get it in perfectly. The sun began to set and the boys departed. Kyra was walking home when she heard a voice say, "Hey Kyra!" she turned and saw Chris running toward her with another boy. She didn't recognize the other boy; he walked with a strange limp and wore baggy jeans and a beanie.

They stopped in front of her and the boy said, "Yeah, definitely Chris."

"Kyra, who is your dad?" Chris asked.

"My dad? I don't know he died when I was little."

Chris nodded like this confirmed something.

"Kyra, I want to invite you to a special camp for a certain type of kid."

Two years later

Fireworks exploded overhead Kyra sat beside Chris on the hill.

"Hey Kyra, I'm thinking about leaving Camp Half-blood." He said. She turned and looked at him.

"But you said demigods don't survive very long out of camp."

"I know, but I was thinking of going to college, getting a job, not just fighting monsters all my life." He said, "Plus I'm not that powerful, not that many monsters will find me."

"But you're my brother." She said.

He smiled at that, "Not by blood, but when we've both grown old and lived a long full life and gone to Elysium, maybe we will be reborn as brother and sister." He said wistfully.

"But demigods don't make it to 25." She said.

"Maybe we can."

"Please, just stay one more year." She pleaded.

"Fine." He said and smiled up at the fireworks.

Two years later

The battle raged around Kyra she fought beside her oldest friend, Chris. She fired arrow after arrow and Chris watched her back fighting with a sword. He didn't even have to fight here, he had left Camp Half-blood last year saying it was time for him to go to college and live in the mortal world, but a week before the battle he showed up to help.

The battle was turning bad, they were being cut off from the rest of the group and surrounded by _dracaenae._ She turned to check on Chris and saw a trident stab him in the stomach. She whipped around and shot the _dracanae_ that stabbed him right through the eye. He fell to the ground, she wanted to go help him, but there were too many attackers. Just then, reinforcements got there and drove back the monsters.

She collapsed beside Chris and started to heal him, but it wasn't working, the trident had been poisoned. Tears fell down her face; there was nothing she could do. He reached out and took her hand, "Hey that was a nice shot." he croaked. She wanted to respond, but couldn't get out the words.

"Kyra, I'll wait for you, in Elysium. We will be reborn as brother and sister, I promise." He said.

"No, you'll make it, I can heal you." She sobbed and went for her supplies.

"Kyra, I won't make it, the blade was poisoned. Just stay with me."

"I have to try…" she barely managed the words through the tears.

"Just stay with me." He said.

And she did.

Two months later

Kyra watched as the newest demigod walked through the camp in wonder. He stared at the new cabins being built. She sat on the grass just outside the Apollo cabin cleaning her bow. As the new camper approached she could see that he was handsome, most likely and Aphrodite boy. She sighed and went back to cleaning her bow, having lost interest in the new kid. She could hear the voice of Will as he narrated the tour of the camp for the kid.

"…and this is my father, Apollo's cabin. This is my half-sister Kyra. Kyra, this is Sam."

Kyra heard her name and looked up. Both boys looked down at her expectantly. _Oh, _she thought, and waved her hand slightly, "Hello."

Will was about to move on but Sam asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Four years." She replied.

"I haven't been claimed yet, how long did it take you to be claimed?" he asked.

"I was claimed before I came to camp." She said, trying to avoid how she had been claimed.

"How?" he asked.

"I encountered a demigod and he saw my skills at shooting hoops. He got his friend who was a satyr to see me and his friend confirmed I was a demigod. From there we guesses I was a daughter of Apollo and I was claimed right afterward, then I came to camp." She said quickly and factually.

"Who-" he started.

"You have a lot of questions don't you, why don't you ask Will them?" she said getting annoyed.

"Okay, but I want to ask you something."

"If it will mean you will go away."

"Everyone keeps saying my mom will probably be Aphrodite, but I saw their cabin and I don't want to be a useless pretty boy. If I get claimed I want to learn to shoot a bow, will you teach me?"

"Why don't you ask Will, he's a lot friendlier?" she said.

"I did, he said I would have to train with my cabin, so I asked him if anyone didn't train with their cabin and he said you trained alone, so I thought you might train me." He said.

She looked up surprised, she paused for a minute and thought about it, she was about to say no when she remembered Chris. When she had wanted to play with the big kids they wouldn't give her a chance, but he did. She owed it to his memory to help out at least one person the way he did for her.

"Ok." She said, I'll train you.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ok I don't usually do these, but I wanted to tell you guys that the next few chapters are going to be rushed because I want to start a new fanfic, but I don't want to leave you guys hanging, which is also why it's been a while since I last updated. I'm also going to probably have less detail. I wanted to thank you guys to because I really like to read your reviews and even though this is my first fanfic you guys have been so nice 3!**

Sadie was avoiding Kyra. She was ashamed of it, but it was true. Kyra had said that something had changed in her flashback; she had burst into flames, just like in the prophecy. She sat on the docks of the lake her toes in the water. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching and looked up to see Carter walking over.

"I think we should go to the first Nome and see if the other magicians will help." He said.

"Yeah, that would be good."

"And I think we should bring Kyra." He added.

Sadie spun around and looked at Carter angrily, "We have to keep her out of this; it's her only chance."

"I talked to Chiron he said that keeping Kyra out of this will not keep the prophecy from coming true. He said that she will be very useful in uniting the Greeks and the Egyptians."

"But she will die!" Sadie said.

"Chiron said that millions will die if she doesn't, including Kyra. No matter what we do she will die."

Sadie was angry but she knew he was right. "Fine, we will take Kyra."

"Ok, we should go now."

"Ok."

Sadie stood with Kyra and Carter, waiting for noon so they could open a portal. There wasn't much to talk about so they stood in silence. Until Carter broke it.

"Kyra why do you have PTSD?" he asked. Sadie shot him her best, "shut up" glare but he shot another one back.

"There was a few months back. I had a friend and we were fighting side by side and…" she broke off, "the blade was poisoned there was nothing I could do."

Sadie didn't know what to say. Kyra looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"After he died no one would talk to me, I never had any friends, I got bad. I got nightmares about it happening, and it kept getting worse. Then I became friends with Sam and he helped and I got better a little but I still have attacks occasionally." She said.

The silence returned after that.

We portaled to the first Nome. Amos was waiting for us and caught us in a group hug.

"I've missed you guys!" he said. Sadie noticed Kyra standing behind them picking at her fingernails uncomfortably.

"Amos, this is Kyra, she's one of our students." Sadie said. They shook hands.

"I think that we need to discuss an important matter in private with you." Carter said.

"Ok." He said they walked through the tunnels until Amos stopped at a room.

They walked inside. The room had maps and little statues like the ones they used in the battle against Apophis.

Sadie and Carter explained everything to him. He was mildly shocked.

"I had heard rumors about other pantheons." He said, "But I didn't think they were true."

"Well they are. So will you help us?" Kyra asked.

"I would, but you would need support from the other Nomes as well." Amos said.

"Fine then, gather them up, I can present my case to them and ask for help." Kyra said.

Which was how, six hours later, Kyra was on a stage in front of representatives from each Nome after explaining the entire other Greek world attempting to gain support.

"So, would you please help us?" she said looking hopeful.

A few shouted yes, but a lot yelled questions and Kyra stepped back looking a little scared. Amos shouted "QUIET!" and they got quiet enough so that a shout of, "How do we know we can trust the Greeks?" could be heard.

Kyra stepped forward looking strong, "Look, I felt the same way when I first met you guys. I thought that you could be monsters and try to kill me. I thought that even the mention of my father would land me in a dungeon. But look, you guys are like us!" she said, "You fight evil and above all _protect people!_ If Gaea rises, everyone dies. Just give us a chance. I am proof that once we get rid of all prejudices we can get along. Please, you can ask me all your questions, you can ask me everything on your mind and I promise you that you will see that we are trustworthy."

One at a time they all asked her questions. She answered them honestly. Sadie could see the crowd coming to like her. Sadie could see how difficult it was for her to open up to strangers, but she was being brutally honest and it was winning them over. She even told the story of how she discovered she was a demigod. She told them about how a boy named Chris became like a brother to her. Then she retold how he died and even though she tried to hold it back, a single tear rolled down her cheek and Sadie could see some shinning eyes in the room and knew that Kyra had convinced them that she was good.

"Ok, we believe you, but what about them?" a magician said, "This isn't our war."

"Please, just help us." She pleaded. But Sadie could see that they were not inclined to fight. "I can take some of you to our camp; you can meet us and see for yourselves.

Sadie portaled with Kyra, Carter, and ten magicians to Long Island where they walked for twenty minutes until they reached the camp. When Sadie saw it she gasped; it was surrounded by monsters.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN ok this is the last chapter and it's going to be pretty rushed. I originally planned on having Kyra do more to gain the magicians trust, but I just want to finish this fanfic, so I know some of the magicians reactions in this are a little ridiculous. Just so you know my new fanfic will be a mortal instruments/percy jackson crossover, but I'm going to finish the entire story before posting anything so this doesn't happen again.**

Carter summoned his sword from the duat and charged up the hill without even thinking. Sadie grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Wait Carter!" she said.

"What?" he asked, "They need our help!"

"Fine." Sadie said and they all charged into battle.

It was absolute chaos. The monsters and demigods were clashing, attempting to drive off the monsters. Carter summoned his hawk avatar and started fighting. He crushed monster after monster, but it still wasn't enough. He saw Sadie and Kyra fighting with all their might. The other magicians were waiting though. They didn't want to fight, but if they did it would be a huge help.

Suddenly, a monster covered in fur pounces on Kyra. Faster than Carter thought possible, a magician was at her side fighting. _She won them over_ Carter thought _and now they will fight for her._

The battle raged on and suddenly there was a deafening roar. A chimera charged into battle and went straight for Kyra. She fought it valiantly, but there was a moment where she paused, and it was like something dawned on her. She looked at her fellow magicians, and the war around them. Then the chimera shot fire at her and the daughter of Apollo burned.

_3 months later_

They won the war. After Kyra died the magicians fought to avenge her and they managed to defeat Gaea. But Sadie still felt responsible for Kyra's death. Even though she hadn't known her very long, she had come to like her. Sadie didn't show it, but she was still upset about the whole thing. She was wandering the halls of the Brooklyn House near the front door when she heard a knock. She froze, no one knocked.

She opened the door revealing a boy that looked dead. He had black hair and deathly pale skin. There were shadows under his eyes and was so thin that his cheekbones jutted out, "I'm Nico Di Angelo, are you Sadie Kane?" he asked. Sadie recognized him. She had seen him during the battles against Gaea and heard his name a few times.

"Yeah." She said.

"I have a message for you." He said.

"Really? Another call to war?" she said.

"From Kyra." He said.

Sadie jumped.

"She is dead, my father is Hades so spend a lot of time around the dead. She wanted me to tell you that she knew. She knew about the prophecy foretelling her death. She listened in on your conversation. She knew that if she died, the magicians would fight for her. She also wanted me to show you something." He said.

Sadie was shocked, "Okay, show me." She said.

He took her arm and the world turned upside down and then she was in a hospital. She looked around in confusion. "Don't worry; I manipulated the mist so the mortals can't see us."

He led her down the hallway. Doctors on scrubs rushed past and Nico stopped in front of a window into a room. In the room was a family. In the bed was a young woman in a medical gown. She was smiling and holing a newborn baby. A man about the same age was beside her holding a two-year old boy. The mom had tanned skin and black hair, the father had pale skin and brown hair and they both looked so happy. Sadie could help but smile as the little black haired boy smiled at the baby and giggled.

"In the Greek afterlife heroes go to Elysium. There they have an option to be reborn. That baby there is Kyra, and the little boy is Chris. This is a very happy family; they will both live long and happy lives." Nico said.

Sadie couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek and that night as she lay in bed, she smiled. She smiled at the thought of Kyra having a happy childhood, she smiled at the thought of Chris and Kyra growing up together as brother and sister. Kyra was happy.


End file.
